


Caroline’s best grounding ever

by Klarolinemikaelson



Series: Klaroline in the movies [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Caroline, Katherine, Davina their friends, and families in space and they get grounded and as a punishment they get sent sent down to earth to stay with the Mikaelson family.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Davina Claire, Caroline Forbes/Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Lucien Castle/Freya Mikaelson
Series: Klaroline in the movies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789528
Kudos: 6





	Caroline’s best grounding ever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very loosely based on the Disney channel movie zenon girl of the 21st century.
> 
> I wrote it for Klarolineauweek, Tuesday right place right time.
> 
> Warning: if your uncomfortable reading smut this might not be the story for you. There's a lot of teasing and dirty talk and eventually smut.
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or zenon girl of the 21st century.
> 
> edited by the fabulous mscaroline-forbes

"Your grounded."

Caroline Salvatore, Katherine Petrova, and Davina Claire all look at their parents, "So no desert after supper?"

" No, you're not getting it, we are grounding you to earth."

Caroline, Katherine and Davina look at each other shocked, how can they do this? "You can't be serious! Damon gets caught having sex with Elena and they don't get punished, but we get caught proving something and we get grounded to earth?"

Liz Salvatore comes over to her daughter, "Caroline you three got caught in a restricted area, there's nothing we could do. You three have pushed us all to this decision."

Xxx

One Hour ago:

Caroline, Katherine and Davina are bored and walking around their home on the space station. They're talking on their way to sneak into the kitchen and see if there are any more pieces of cake left. They turn the corner and see Wes Maxwell, assistant to Markus head of traveler enterprises the company who funded the space station, go into a restricted area.

They sneak inside and see Wes type something in the main computer and then leave.

They try to leave but can't because they don't have the code. They are trying to get out when the doors open and in front of them are guards and Katherine's uncle, who also happens to be the commander of the space station, commander Saltzman.

Xxx

Present:

Caroline, Katherine, Davina, Damon, Stefan and their best friend Enzo are in Caroline's room watching her pack, "This is so unfair."

This group of friends and siblings has been together since they were five, when they all moved to the space station, "Be careful, I heard earth is a petri dish of germs."

Davina's sitting at Caroline's desk making a list of things she needs to bring, "I read that the food on earth makes you gain crazy weight."

Katherine is laying on the bed between Stefan and Damon, "That's it, I'm not eating anything on this stupid punishment."

" We don't need our Kitty Kat to develop an eating disorder."

Katherine pushes Damon off the bed to the floor. "Shut up."

Caroline laughs, "I'm going to miss this."

Enzo looks around at his friends, "No more pitying yourselves were having a going away party tonight."

Caroline looks over at Enzo, sitting on her window seat, "Enzo we're grounded, I'm surprised they haven't put guards in front of our doors."

"Gorgeous, when did you start following the rules?"

" Good point. When and where?"

"My uncle thinks we're a menace to this space station and is happy we're leaving. He wishes it was all of us not just us three."

Davina looks up from her nails, "I don't like your uncle Kat, it's not our fault."

"I know I told him it wasn't our fault but like always in the Petrova household, Elena had an issue that had to be dealt with immediately or the space station would blow up."

Everyone laughs, they know Katherine doesn't get along with her younger twin Elena, they're complete opposites. Damon gets back on the bed, "Leave the grounding issue up to us, we'll take care of that."

Enzo puts up a finger, "So that takes care of grounding. Now we just need to sound proof the lounge and get the word out."

"Kat, doesn't that sound guy, Aaron, like Elena."

Katherine glares at her, knowing where she's going with this, "I hate when I have to pretend to be outer space most boring self-righteous person."

Caroline and Davina push Damon and Stefan off the bed so they can sit on each side of Katherine, who has turned on her back and is looking up at her best friends, "How about this, you pretend to be Elena this one time and when we are on earth we will find you the sexiest guy that will take your mind off being on earth."

Katherine looks between her two best friends, "How sexy are we talking?"

Caroline and Davina laugh, "That's a yes."

"Damon and Stefan you get the girls ungrounded, Caroline and Katherine you get the lounge soundproof, and Davina and I will get the word out."

Xxx

They all arrive at the lounge that night in party clothes, they had to sneak past commander Saltzman's office and had two kids be on the lookout for the party, but other than that everything was good.

Caroline is dancing with Katherine and Davina when Tyler Lockwood comes up behind her and grabs her by the waist, pulling her in to his chest.

Caroline pushes herself away from him, "Get away Tyler, I told you I never wanted to see you again and if I did, I would send you outside with no space suit."

Caroline dated Tyler briefly last year and caught him cheating on her with Hayley, Caroline and Hayley hate each other. Tyler's friend, Matt comes up to them. "What seems to be the problem here?"

Matt dated Elena and Katherine likes to flirt with him, "You need to find better friends Matty blue blue."

"Katherine"

Damon, Stefan and Enzo join the ladies, "Lockwood I thought my sister never wanted to see you again."

Caroline throws her arms in the air, "Thank you"

"This is our last night here for a while and you are ruining it. This party is a going away party and you are destroying it, leave or we will see how long you can survive outside with no oxygen tank."

Xxx

The next day Caroline, Davina and Katherine arrived on earth, as they are walking off the shuttle Davina sneezes and takes Caroline and Katherine down with her, they tumble down the ramp and land on the ground. "Davina!"

"Stupid gravity"

"I'm sorry"

They get up and look around blue skies, big buildings, cars. "This place is as dreadful as we thought."

A middle age woman comes up to them, "Are you Caroline Salvatore, Katherine Petrova and Davina Claire?"

"That depends, who are you?"

"Esther Mikaelson, my family is taking you in during your visit to earth."

Katherine is on one side of Caroline and Davina is one the other side of her, "More like punishment." Caroline and Davina nod in agreement.

"Look, I know this is all new to you but give it time, earth might grow on you."

Davina sighs, "I doubt it."

Xxx

Esther pulls up to her house, a big mansion in California.

Caroline is the first one out of the car, "At least the house doesn't suck."

Katherine and Davina got out of the car and come up behind her, "Well that's one for earth."

Esther had to finish doing her errands, she tells them that her children will be home soon and leaves.

They lug their luggage in the foyer, " I hate this."

"I second that."

"I third that."

Katherine lets go of her luggage, "We are alone in this big house, what should we do first?"

Caroline and Davina let go of their luggage and smile at each other, "Explore."

Xxx

Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah come home and Kol stubs his toe on a bag, "Rebekah, why did you leave your stuff at the bottom of the stairs?"

Rebekah looks down at the bags in question, "Those aren't mine."

Klaus walks further into his house, "If these are not your bags, whose are they?"

Elijah remembers something their mother said, "Don't you remember mother said we we're having guests from space? These must be their bags."

"Let's split up and find them, they could be anywhere."

Rebekah goes upstairs and sees three of their guest room doors are closed, "I think I found them."

Kol, Elijah and Klaus each took a door and open it, and are speechless at what they see.

Xxx

Klaus opened the door and he sees Caroline in a towel, "Excuse me can I help you?"

Klaus is speechless; he's never seen a more beautiful woman in his seventeen years on this earth. "Um… I'm-um."

Caroline smiles at the handsome Brit when a blonde pushes him out of the way, "Move out of the way Nik."

Caroline looks at the other blonde, "I'm Caroline."

"Rebekah"

"Nik close your mouth, your drooling."

Klaus shakes his head out of his shock, "Rebekah, get out let the beautiful woman get dressed."

Rebekah rolls her eyes and leaves. Caroline looks up at him who's not leaving, "Nik. I like it."

Klaus is still staring at the her, "Your name is pretty too."

Caroline smiles and drops her towel, so she is standing naked in front of him. "Are you going to stand there or let me get dressed?"

Klaus is now even more speechless than before, he is also unable to move "Uhh"

Caroline moves closer to him, "Do you think I'm more beautiful now? Also, I forgot my clothes are downstairs, would you mind getting it for me?"

Klaus nods but doesn't move. Caroline runs her hands down his chest and feels how long he is through his jeans.

They said they would find Katherine a guy but why just stop at Katherine, she wants a guy too and she set her eyes on this sexy British guy in front of her.

Klaus is trying his hardest not to come while she's touching him. But if he doesn't get out of here soon he's going to. But he can't move, all he can do is stare at the beautiful naked woman touching him. "My clothes are that way", she points out the room.

Xxx

Elijah walks into the second guest room and sees Katherine in only a thong, "Hello, can you bring up my luggage?"

Elijah stares at her, she is beautiful, "I'm Elijah".

Katherine smiles at him; he's cute "Katerina, charmed I'm sure."

She puts her hand out and Elijah kisses her hand, trying not to look at her naked chest. "Don't you want to cover up?"

Katherine just looks at him, she shares a living space with three sisters privacy is not an issue, "My clothes are downstairs."

Xxx

Kol enters the last guest room and sees Davina in her underwear and a bra, "Do you need something?"

Kol is shocked; he didn't expect the girl from outer space to be so beautiful "You're the girl from outer space?"

Davina puts her hand on her hip, "One of them, I'm Davina Claire. Who are you?"

Kol smiles and puffs his chest out, "Kol Mikaelson."

"Well Kol, why are you in my room?"

Kol fidgets with his fingers, "I stubbed my toe on one of your bags"

Davina is looking in the mirror; she had just taken a shower, "Speaking of that, can you get my bags?"

Xxx

Klaus brings Caroline's bags up to her room and she's sitting on the bed, naked, waiting for him to come back.

Caroline smiles and walks over to him, she leans up and passionately kisses him. Klaus is shocked; it takes a couple seconds for him to realize that all of this is true. He kisses her back just as passionately as she's kissing him.

He puts his hands on the back of her thighs and lifts her up; she puts her legs around his waist and grinds her hips across his already erect member.

He walks forward to the bed and puts her on it and gets ready to take his shirt off when she puts a foot on his chest to stop him, "Not yet, I'm not that easy. I'm going to make you work for this."

Klaus is stunned after what just happened, he thought they would continue but now he is left with a hard on.

Caroline stands up to get dressed, she trails a finger down his chest to this erection and whispers in his ear, "While you take care of that I want you think of me, think of all the ways you're going to pleasure this you're going to make me come. Here's a little sneak peek of what's to come."

Caroline runs a finger down her torso, up her slit and she's wet. She puts her finger in Klaus mouth. "I'm already soaked and it's all for you."

Klaus sucks her finger; it tastes so good he wants more.

He finally leaves and immediately makes a bee line for his room. He locks his door, sits on the corner of his bed unbuttons his pants, pulls his fly down and pulls his cock out. He is so hard that precum has already come out. He runs his hand up and down his wet shaft a couple times, replaying what just happened in his head and he came all over his hand.

Xxx

Esther came home with dinner and her youngest son Henrik. Mikael just got home and everyone is called down for supper, "Let's wait for Freya."

Kol whines, "Freya is going to take forever and I'm hungry."

Just then Freya and her fiancé Lucien walk in, "We're here Kol, you can eat now."

Kol grabs a slice of pizza, "Finally, I'm starving!"

Mikael looks over at his oldest and favorite child, "How is the wedding planning going?"

"It's good, were almost done. Nik, did you finish the invitations?"

Klaus was in the middle of eating and also stealing glances at Caroline, he nods, "Yes, they're on my desk I'll give them to you before you leave."

Mikael looks at the three new girls, "Who are you? Why are you in my home?"

The girls look startled by the question, but Esther answers, "Mikael I told you we were hosting three girls from space."

Xxx

After dinner Caroline, Katherine and Davina go to Caroline's room; they're sitting on her balcony and she tells them what happened earlier with Klaus.

They're trying to call her brothers and Enzo, but her iPad keeps saying it's blocked.

She gets frustrated and tosses her iPad on the other side of the couch she was sitting on and releases a sigh of aggravation, "Do you want to talk about it?"

They look behind them and see Klaus. Davina and Katherine can see the fascination on Klaus face when he looks at Caroline so they excuse themselves and leave.

Klaus sits in a chair and Caroline looks over at him, "What do you want? Have you come back for more?"

Klaus looks over at the blonde, her whole world has been shaken and she can't get home but she is also the sexiest woman he has ever seen and nobody has ever made him feel like he did earlier, "I came to check in on you."

"I'm awesome! I'm stuck on earth with no way home and I can't communicate with my brothers to find out what is going on at home."

"I thought Katherine and Davina were your sisters."

"No we're best friends, I have two brothers. Katherine has three sisters, and Davina is an only child."

Klaus nods, he wants to know more about this blonde vixen who can tease him like no other. "So, tell me about yourself."

Caroline is suddenly a little self-conscious, she is usually surrounded by her brothers or friends but she's never truly alone like she is now. "What do you want to know?"

Klaus is ignoring the phone calls and texts on his phone; he's too fascinated with the blonde beauty in front of him. "You said you had siblings let's start there."

Caroline still doesn't feel comfortable on earth, "Yeah, I have two older brothers Damon and Stefan. Damon is a year older and Stefan is a couple minutes, he's my twin. Then there's Enzo, he's our other best friend."

Klaus looks over at her; she's curled up on the sofa on the balcony. Klaus wants her to feel comfortable around him when they're talking not just when she's teasing him. "Show me where your space station's what it's called, right?"

Caroline smiles at him and pats the spot next to her to for him to join her. She points up in the sky to what looks like a star, "Right there, that's our home."

"Enough about me, let's talk about you. I see you got your erection to go away, did you think of me and all the ways I can make you come?"

Caroline traces the outline of his cock over his jeans and Klaus clears his throat, "Yes"

Caroline smiles, she can tell Klaus is loving this and frankly so is she.

On the space station she had to be good little Caroline because her parents and her brothers were always around, but here on earth the only people around are Katherine and Davina and they approve; Katherine a little more than Davina.

Caroline moves so she's really close to him and whispers in his ear, "After you left I was so wet I laid on the bed, stuck the finger you had in your mouth inside of me then I added another and thought of all the ways you could make me come with your mouth, hands, tongue, cock. And I came all over my fingers and I thought of you licking them clean."

Klaus moves, he had to adjust himself after that image she gave, him his erection coming back.

Xxx

The next morning Caroline, Katherine and Davina have to go to an earth school.

They didn't think it would be as different as their space school, they were wrong. First, the school was bigger than theirs and there are hundreds of kids everywhere. They're walking down the hall and a kid near his locker shouts at them, "Hey Klaus"

Klaus waves at him and Caroline looks at the kid, "That's Marcel, he's my friend and an ex of Bekah's."

A red headed girl and a blonde haired girl come up to Klaus. The red headed girl kisses him on the cheek,"My sweet love, I thought you were coming over last night. Tristan was out we would of had the house to ourselves."

The blonde girl looks over at Caroline, who is next to Klaus. "Who are you?"

Caroline smiles over at Katherine and Davina, they ruled their space school they're going to show this earth school or at least these girls how it's done.

Caroline entangles her fingers with Klaus, "I'm Caroline, Klaus' girlfriend. He didn't come over to your house because he was with me all night."

Davina is next to Kol, she knows the drill, "You two were so loud last night I could hardly sleep."

Katherine smirks at the girls faces; they've done this routine before if Damon, Stefan or Enzo get into women problem. "All night moaning, the bed banging against the wall and the occasional, Oh Klaus! Oh Caroline!It's a miracle you can even walk today."

The two girls glare at Caroline and then storm off.

When they are further away Caroline, Katherine and Davina look at the Mikaelsons. Klaus' face is red, he is embarrassed. "And that's how it's done space style."

All the Mikaelsons are speechless, of course they rule the school but nobody talks to Aurora that way. Her father is the principle and her brother is very protective of her and she thinks Klaus is as madly in love with her as she is with him. "That was awesome! Someone needed to tell that strumpet off."

Caroline looks up at Klaus who's face is red she whispers to him, "It will be real soon."

Kol pulls Davina to him, "I want to keep you around were kindred souls."

Davina smiles at him, " You can have me until I leave."

Xxx

A couple weeks later:

Caroline has been teasing Klaus every day. She found one of her favorite things to do is to take a shower in his bathroom, sometimes with him in it.

Flashback two weeks ago:

It's a Saturday and Klaus is still in bed, sketching the beautiful Caroline.

For the past week Caroline has been taking showers in his bathroom instead of her own. She's been leaving messages on the mirror in the steam like: You're going to make me come so hard. I can't wait for you make me so wet.

He's waiting for her to take her shower. After twenty minutes she still hasn't come in his room. He decides he's going to take a shower, and then he puts his sketch book down, still open to the picture of Caroline touching his chest.

Caroline decided it wasn't enough to just take a shower in his bathroom, she wanted more excitement.

So she waited until she heard the shower turn on in his room and then snuck over. She saw the drawing of her he made and she thought she has two options; she could be waiting for him on his bed, naked. Or she could join him in the shower, she chooses the later.

She strips down and opens the bathroom door. He doesn't hear the door open or close.

She is stunned, this is the first time she's seen him naked and he is so sexy. His muscles stretching, the water dripping off his cock, it's just calling her name. He has his head back; his eyes are closed washing the shampoo out of his hair.

She quietly steps into the shower with him and runs her nails down his muscular torso. Klaus wipes his eyes and looks down at the dry blonde in front of him. "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

Caroline gets as close as she physical can without jumping on him she positions her slit so it's touching his cock. "Earlier when I was treating myself I was thinking of you and how you've seen me naked and have even had a little taste of me, but I haven't seen you naked or even tasted you."

Klaus tries to move so he could slide into her but she slaps his shoulder, "I'm still making you wait for that one."

"So what are you going to do about your little predicament?"

Caroline smiles innocently up at him, "I was thinking I could blow you, and to return the favor you can make me come."

Klaus loves her train of thought; he has not been able to get her out of his head since she got here. Also he has been needed to find a release at least twice a day. "As the lady wishes"

Caroline had her hand resting on his abs and she moves it down and encircles him, "Where do you want me to pleasure you? On the bed, the floor, up against the wall, here in the shower?"

Every time she gave a location she would squeeze him tighter, Klaus grunts out "The shower, so I can watch the water drip off you as you suck my cock."

Caroline smiles and takes her other hand and rakes it down his chest as she starts to bend down, but he stops her. "I want to see what those pretty hands are capable of first."

Caroline nods and starts running her hand up and down him at first.

Klaus grunts and runs a hand down her body and slips it between her folds.

Caroline gasps surprised, then moans. He was curling his fingers.

Caroline pumps him faster. Klaus and Caroline, both keep the same pace, both pleasuring each other. Caroline has her head on Klaus shoulder, he is so skilled with his fingers he is hitting every right spot.

After this he can't wait to see what his cock feels like in her. She's so close to coming when he pulls his fingers out. Caroline looks disappointed, "Why did you stop? I was so close."

Klaus smirks at her, "I don't want to come on your hand I want to come in your naughty little mouth, and you said you wanted a taste."

Caroline smiles up at him and bends down in front of him and replaces her hands with her lips. Her hands slid down to her folds and Klaus stops her, "No I want to finish you off."

Her tongue goes under him and licks him up. Klaus moans and puts a hand in her hair, a couple seconds later he comes and she swallows the whole thing.

Caroline stands up and Klaus looks at her, she's trying her hardest not to touch herself. It was so hard not to do it while she was sucking him off. Klaus lifts her up and puts her legs over his shoulders, he steps out of the shower and sticks his tongue in her, swirling it around.

Caroline puts her hands in his hair and moans. As he is walking to his bed he is licking and sucking, he is in front of his bed when she finds her release and empties into his mouth.

He puts her on the bed and she straddles his waist his cock touching her folds, she takes him and rubs him up and down her slit, he grunts wanting to slide in to her so badly. She wants to ride him, but she wants to torture them. They spend the whole day in bed making each other come just like that, and teasing each other.

Xxx

Present:

Kol managed to fix Caroline's iPad so she can call her brothers, Damon, Stefan and Enzo were in the lounge when Stefan's iPad rang, "Caroline I thought you forgot about us."

Caroline sighs, It's been weeks since she's seen her brothers, "There was a problem with my iPad, I couldn't call but I got it fixed. Where's Damon and Enzo?"

Enzo sticks his head in frame, "Hello gorgeous, Damon's flirting with Elena."

Caroline does not like Elena, "Get him over here, I'm way more important than Elena!"

Enzo drags Damon over, "Hey Caro, how's earth?"

" It has it's perks. How's it's going up there?"

Damon sees Klaus in the background and goes into protective big brother mood, "Caro who's with you?"

"Our new friends."

She introduces the Mikaelson's to her brothers and Enzo. The camera starts to shake, "What's going on?"

Stefan looks into the still jerking camera, "It's nothing."

Caroline looks at Katherine and Davina, they don't believe him and they're worried, "Stefan Salvatore tell us what is going on?"

The jerking stops, he doesn't want his twin to worry there's nothing she can do from earth, "It's nothing sister,promise. Can't wait for you guys to get home". They hang up on her.

Caroline looks behind her at her friends, "That was weird."

Xxx

That night Caroline sneaks into Klaus room, every night they have been giving each other the release they need then cuddling and taking. After they both found their release twice, Caroline crawls back up to Klaus and lays her head on his shoulder, his hand is around her waist "I have to go."

Klaus was rubbing circles on her hip with his thumb, "I kinda guessed after that call with your brothers and Enzo."

Caroline kisses his shoulder and looks up at him, "I never thought I would be sad to go home but I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

Xxx

"We need to get on that shuttle."

Lucien told them last night at dinner that he was going up to the space station to talk with commander Saltzman about a business deal. The girls never expected to be sad to leave earth but they are, Katherine and Elijah have been sleeping together.

Kol and Davina have been going on dates, "Last night before I went to bed I called Enzo and he told me why the camera started shaking yesterday. Our home is falling apart, that shaking is the space station falling out of orbit."

Katherine and Davina look at each other worried, "We need to get on that shuttle. We have to save our home."

Xxx

Three hours before Lucien's shuttle takes off the Mikaelson's sneak out of the house and Elijah drives them to the shuttle, they all hide in a closet, "Kol, get your elbow out of my ribs."

A couple minutes after the shuttle takes off, Freya opens the door to the closet to put her coat in it and finds her siblings, "Mom and dad are going to kill all of us when they find out you took off on the shuttle."

Katherine explains the problem, "We need get to the main computer without being seen by my uncle, any of my sisters, or our parents."

Xxx

The shuttle lands and Lucien and Freya go to distract Katherine's uncle while everyone else gets to the main computer, "This way." Caroline, Katherine and Davina are leading the way, they were about to turn a corner when they see Katherine's uncle talking to Caroline's parents, the girls stop and the Mikaelson's crash in to them.

They try to turn around quietly but another jolt from the space station makes them all make a noise as they fall to the ground, and the three adults look at them. "Caroline, Katherine, Davina what are you doing here? Why aren't you on earth?"

Before anyone can answer they are being dragged off to Katherine's uncle's office, under the terms of office arrest. "I can't believe it! We were so close and now we're under arrest."

Klaus comes over to Caroline "We'll get out of here love."

"How? We don't have a card or a password, my home is being destroyed and we're stuck in here."

Another jolt hits them and Enzo sticks his head out of the ceiling, "For future reference, never be in the ceiling when shifting out of orbit."

The girls smiled up at him, "Enzo, we have never been so happy to see you."

Enzo smiles while still upside down, "I'm touched, need a rescue?"

Katherine goes to stand on the desk with Elijah's help when the door slides up, they all look over at the door and Damon and Stefan are leaning in the doorway with their arms crossed, "I heard a rescue was in order."

Caroline runs over and hugs her brothers, "I love you guys."

Damon and Stefan hug their sister, "We love you too sister."

Xxx

They all sneak out of the room and run to the main computer room. When they get there they see commander Saltzman outside of the room, "How did you escape?"

Katherine goes over to her uncle, she isn't his favorite niece but she has to try something, "Uncle Alaric we are minutes away from crashing into the earth, but we have a solution. I know I'm not perfect little Elena, but I want to save our home as much as you do."

"Do you think you can do this?"

"I can do this."

Alaric steps aside and Damon opens the door and they all go in, less than two minutes before they all fall out of orbit and come crashing to earth.

Kol goes to the computer and starts typing, "It needs a password."

"Try Markos"

"No"

"Space"

"No"

"Travelers"

"It's accepted"

As soon as Kol hits enter the lights go out and the space stay moves again. Kol pulls Davina into his arms, Katherine is in Elijah's arms, and Caroline is in Klaus' arms.

Stefan is protecting Rebekah, he doesn't know her but his sister told him that he would like her. Lucien is protecting his fiancée.

The space station keeps shaking and just then the lights turn back on and the shaking stops, "Did it work or are we dead?"

Alaric looks at the main computer, the engines; everything is back to one hundred percent, "He fixed the space station."

Davina turns around in Kol's arms and kisses him, "You're a hero."

Caroline kisses Klaus, "I'm going to miss you when you go back to earth." Klaus nods, he was going to miss Caroline. She is like no other girl he has ever met, also he's going to miss the way they tease each other, "I'm going to miss you too."

Xxx

Everyone goes to the lounge, Katherine was sitting with Elijah but she got up to get them something to eat; when Katherine's older and younger sisters Tatia and Elena walk into the lounge and see Elijah. "He is mine."

"Tatia you don't own him."

Tatia smirks at her little sister, "Not yet, watch how it's done little sister."

"Hi! what's your name?"

Elijah looks up at the girl who looks exactly like Katherine, but he can tell this isn't the girl he has fallen for,"You're not Katerina."

"Handsome, British and smart I hit the jackpot. Now why would you want my sister when you can have me?"

Elijah looks around for Katherine and sees her coming back, "What are you doing Tatia?"

"Waiting for this handsome man to ask me out. Go away!"

Katherine puts their food down."Tatia, this handsome man's named is Elijah and he's mine!"

Katherine turns to him, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Elijah stands up and holds Katherine's hands, "I would like that very much Katerina."

Katherine pulls Elijah in for a kiss.

Xxx

Caroline and Klaus are sitting with Kol, Davina, Damon, Stefan and Enzo, "We are so sorry you had to put up with Caroline, Davina and Katherine."

Caroline playfully shoves Damon. Both Klaus and Kol see their brother and Katherine kissing. "What if we stayed up here? We are much happier here than on the earth."

Caroline and Davina smile at each other, "We would love that, but we can't ask you to give up your life on earth to live here with us."

Klaus takes Caroline's hands in his, "Love I don't really have a good life on earth that guy you met, Marcel, is my only friend. Aurora and her blonde friend Camille are always fighting over who loves me more. On more than one occasion they have had to be pulled apart because they were actually fighting each other. Also Mikael hates me."

Caroline looks down at their hands, "I can't let you."

Klaus lifts her head, "You are the most beautiful, full of light, strong person I know and I want to keep you in my life."

"I want to keep you in my life too."

Caroline hugs him and Klaus whispers in her ear, "And just think of all the fun we could have here."

Xxx

Kol smiles down at Davina, "Want me to stay?"

Davina kisses him "There's nowhere else I would want you to be."

Xxx

Freya and Lucien came over to them, "Time to go guys, before mom and dad find out that not only did you sneak out of the house, but you're not even on the planet."

Kol and Klaus look up at their older sister, "We're staying, and it looks like so is Elijah."

Freya looks over at their brother and sees him standing in front of a table with Katherine in his arms and they're kissing, "What am I going to tell mom and dad?"

"Mikael will be happy I'm not coming home, he hates me."

Freya goes to say something but she can't argue because she knows it's true, "If you're living here, how will you attend our wedding?"

Caroline looks over at the eldest Mikaelson, "We could fly down, and if they don't give us a shuttle we can steal one."

Kol jokes, "Or you could have your wedding here."

Freya looks at Lucien, "Would you be ok with that?"

Lucien looks over at her, "I've told you before I don't need a big wedding, all I need is you."

It was Mikael who insisted on having the big wedding saying that his daughter deserves the best.

Freya kisses him, "We've already broke some rules why not break some more, let's have a wedding!"

Xxx

The next day was the wedding. Caroline had planned the whole thing and gave everyone a job.

They were having the wedding in the lounge; Enzo and Caroline will be the band. Enzo playing the guitar and Caroline singing.

Rebekah is the maid of honor, Katherine, Caroline and Davina are bridesmaids. Klaus is Lucien's best man while Elijah and Kol are groomsmen. And commander Saltzman is officiating the marriage.

Freya walks up to the platform In the lounge in a white dress while Lucien is wearing a suit. "Do you, Lucien Castle, take thee Freya Mikaelson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lucien smiles at his minutes to be wife, "I do"

Alaric asks Freya the same question, "Do you, Freya Mikaelson, take thee Lucien Castle to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do."

Alaric had never officiated weddings before, all the people on his space station are either already married, teenagers or kids, "You may kiss the bride."

Lucien had been waiting for this moment since he saw Freya two years ago shopping with her sister.

He pulls her to him and passionately kisses her; Freya puts her arms around his neck. She is so happy she couldn't wait any longer to be married to Lucien.

Xxx

Damon and Stefan cornered Klaus at the reception, "We see that you make our little sister happy, but if you hurt her we will drop you on the moon, no space suit or oxygen. And word of advice, the moon goddess,Selene, doesn't like humans."

Later Klaus and Caroline were dancing, "Want to show me around my new home?"

Caroline smiles up at him and pulls him out of the lounge, "I can't wait."

They only make it half way down the corridor before Caroline pushes him up against the wall and starts unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his fly. Klaus stops her, "As usual I love your train of thought, but we're in the middle of the hallway, anyone could see us. And I don't want to get kicked off the space station."

Caroline looks around and nobody is coming from either way, so she takes him out and puts her hand on him and drags him by the cock to her room. On the way there she was pumping him.

As soon as the door to her room slides down Caroline pushes him down on the bed. She takes her dress, bra and thong off; gets on top of him, takes his pants off and rips his shirt open; buttons flying. Klaus manages to get his shirt off all the way.

Once they're both naked Caroline straddles his waist and bends down to whisper in his ear, "Are you ready for this?"

Klaus smiles at her and runs a finger up her slit and its soaking wet, "You're soaked love"

Caroline takes his finger covered in her juices and puts it in her mouth, sucking them dry. "I haven't come in two days, but since you said you're staying here I've been thinking of you more and it just made me wetter."

Klaus leans up and kisses her, "You have that same effect on me, every time I think about you I get hard."

"Here's a new image you can sketch/replay in your mind when you release yourself."

Caroline slides ever so slowly on to his cock, both moaning at feeling of him inside her.

She starts to roll her hips and he reaches up and starts to massage her breasts.

Caroline starts moving up and down and Klaus holds her hips and rubs her clit and moans.

Caroline explodes all over Klaus cock, she rides him through it and he explodes inside her.

Caroline lays down on his chest while he was still inside her, "That was amazing!"

Klaus kisses her forehead, "That was definitely worth the wait."


End file.
